


Comic-lications

by ShallWeSingInPopSense



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, hey nath are you Egyptian cos you in d'nile, marc is a funky little genderfluid rainbow child, nathmarcnovember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallWeSingInPopSense/pseuds/ShallWeSingInPopSense





	Comic-lications

Nathaniel huffed in frustration, erasing yet another of his attempts at drawing. For some reason his usual wellspring of inspiration for drawing Ladybug was uncannily dry. It was strange; he had spent the entire afternoon with Marc planning the storyboard and sketching the superheroes with more gusto and inspiration than ever before, spurred on by Marc’s enthusiastic comments and writer’s wit. And yet when he came to draw a little Ladybug something to post online, he found his mind blank.

He twirled his tablet pen around his fingers. All he had thus far was a rough body pose sketched out, and even that had an uncharacteristically anxious posture to it, one arm across her body as though shy. Then again, he supposed even someone as confident as Ladybug would be shy sometimes. Afterall, no one can be a superhero all the time.

A spark lit his inspiration.

Civilian Ladybug! It wasn’t an original concept, after all everyone wondered what the golden girl looked like under the mask, but it was a fun idea to play with nonetheless. And what better way to spend an evening than imagining what his crush looked like?

He smiled as the drawing came easily.

Pink full lips, puckered just slightly.

Eyes closed, long lashes dark as desire.

Instead of her usual pigtails, he elected to give her a short dark ponytail. Afterall, it would be unlikely for her to keep a hairstyle as a civilian. Though he kept her bangs, drifting softly round her face.

He zoomed out to inspect his work thus far. She was cute. Different from how he usually drew her, but cute.

He scrolled down to the rough sketch of a body plan. Now for clothes! Ladybug would probably be the kind of person to be comfortable in herself wherever she was. A comfy hoody, baggy enough to obscure her curves. But, she did have amazing physique, so maybe skinny jeans? Though he doubted Ladybug would wear her signature colours a civilian, it was fun to imagine her so. Nathaniel hummed softly under his breath as he shaded in a cherry-red hoody and black skinny jeans…with holes in the knees. Just because. And a little black choker necklace, which must have been inspired by the top of her suit.

Nathaniel smiled softly, content with the pieces of Ladybug looked so far. He zoomed out to see the whole picture.

His face froze.

It was not Ladybug.

Before him was a drawing of an adorably shy Marc Anciel.

Nope nopenope nope, Ladybug is the love of his life, his crazy crush, not some ~~cute~~ writer who could create stories to make Nathaniel’s heart sing with hope and weep with the romance of it all. Clearly spending the last couple of evenings discussing comic plot ideas with Marc had just confused him a bit. To think that Marc would be occupying his heart instead of Ladybug would be just absurd! Even if Marc was sweet and kind, and genuinely enthusiastic and thoughtful and creative and…. Nathaniel tried to cut himself short.

Anyway, it would be better to draw Ladybug in something non-form fitting, like a mini-skirt or something.

Then he wondered what Marc would look like in a mini-skirt.

Nathaniel hit the off button on his drawing tablet.

That was enough art for today.


End file.
